The Administrative/Budgeting and Biostatistics and Data Integration Core will provide centralized grant administration, and all statistical support and analyses for Projects 1-3, and data management using the NAPIS database. Core D will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, evaluation of research efforts and direct the summary efforts toward maintaining a highly integrated Program outcome. The Specific Aims of the Administrative/Budgeting and Biostatistics Core and Data Integration Core are to: 1) Provide basic administrative and services to the investigators (including the management of project supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations, including publications and abstracts). This core will provide investigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration among team members, aid in the prioritization of resources, and facilitate resolution of any problems that affect team members. 2) Provide statistical analyses for all projects, [(a) To collaborate with project investigators in the formulation of hypotheses and study design;(b) To conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data including both descriptive summary statistics and sophisticated inferential procedures, including array analyses;(c) Efforts by the Biostatistics group shall include timely review, quality assurance, dissemination of the results gleaned from investigations in all projects]. 3) Organize monthly meetings of the Program Steering Committee. This Steering committee shall consist of the Project and Core Pis. 4) Organize Program Project meetings for all members of the project and their laboratory members. 5) Organize Internal Review Committee meetings where a panel of experts shall assess the Program effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, technical approaches, statistical evaluation, and administrative effectiveness. 6) Organize an annual External Review Committee meeting. The members of External Review Committee shall review all experimental findings and outcomes, help prioritize investigations, review the coordination of collaborations, and evaluate concepts that emerge from the studies. 7) Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses. This includes reports, verbal communications, reviews and forward-looking projections on expenditures. 8) Experimental data integration through the Natural Products Information System (NAPIS) real-time, relational database, which is widely used to support natural product drug discovery.